


Love the yakuza

by Boogie_senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Activities, Developing Relationship, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gang Violence, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mystery, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Possessive Kuroo, Rare Pairings, Romance, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strong Language, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, What Have I Done, Yakuza, Yakuza are no joke here in this story, a lot of shit happens, almost everyone from haikyuu is going to show up sooner or later, but its really a kurodai, but kuroo aint going to let that happen, but they still want to go after him, daichi belongs to kuroo only and everyone knows it, daichi just wanted to live a normal life, did i already said drama?...well there going to be a lot of it, illegitimate businesses, iwadai, kuroo is a boss, matsudai, some of the guys want daichi for themselves, terudai - Freeform, will this even have a happy ending??, you just have to read it to find out tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boogie_senpai/pseuds/Boogie_senpai
Summary: Daichi has been kidnapped by the yakuza, the reason? Someone who's very high up has a child who has a crush on him.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first thing first this fanfic is made believe nothing here is real. The gangs names that will be coming up in the future are fake the names of people will also be fake. they are just names i came up with and nothing more.  
> second, this is my first kurdai fanfic and also my first haikyuu fanfic so I hope you guys like it!!  
> okay enjoy this story

It’s been 3 weeks since Daichi has been kidnapped by a yakuza gang, three-week he hasn’t seen his friends and family. He wonders if anyone has tried to call the police to fill in a missing person report. He also wonders if none of his college classes have dropped him for missing. Or got fire from café shop he works at. He let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in and lay back down on the bed in the room he was locked in.

 

For someone who was kidnapped he was sure they were treating him with a lot of respect and hostility you can say, they gave him food, clothes for him to wear and books he could read, the only thing they didn’t let him do was to go outside or leave his room, or even get some internet with him to call his family or friends even his job and school. Which sucks because he didn’t want anyone to worry about him. Even though he was in Yakuza territory.

 

Just then his front door made a clicking noise showing that someone was coming in. Manabu Naoi the Saiko-komon the right-hand man of the Oyabun. He had on a black suit with a red tie and a smile on his face when he saw Daichi was already up.

 

“So it’s true you finally started to move around and now just stay in bed.” He joked a little as he closes the door and locked it. Daichi rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not going to run always.” Said the younger man.

 

Naoi let out a chuckle and walked up to him. “That what you said a week ago but you still tried to run always, besides it just to be on the safe side.” Daichi just frowned it wasn’t a lie the minute one of the maids open the door he ran for it like his life depend on it. Which his life did depend on it he will be stupid to stay here. If there was a chance to escape of course he would run, anyone in their right mind would when they have been kidnapped.

 

“I only did what was normal when one is in danger.” Said Daichi. As he sat down on his bed. “How are you going to tell me why I an innocent citizen who has no connection with the yakuza what so ever got kidnapped in the first place. Or are you just going to stay quiet again.”

 

The older man looked at the younger one and let out a sigh. “I guess it's pointless to know that you been with us for three weeks, I guess it’s finally time to tell you why you are here in the first place.”

 

The man looked at Daichi a serious looked on his face. Which made Daichi sit up straight didn’t know why but he was having trouble breathing right and his heart was beating faster than normal. Was he going to get kill, sell to or cut him into pieces to sell in the black market? Now he wonders if he wanted to know why he was here in the first place.

 

Naoi clears his throat, Daichi turns to look at him ready to hear his response. “The reason you are here is that someone who high rank has a kid who has a crush on you. So we were ordered to bring you here. We have been tracking you for a while and three weeks ago we made our move to bring you back with us unharmed.”

 

It was quite in the room, Daichi eyes widen and his mouth drop.  He had a deadpan look on his face, he just glazed at the front door of his room. It took him a while to progress everything Naoi has just said the reason he was kidnapped was that someone had a crush on him. Someone actually liked him. Now don’t get him the wrong Daichi know he has good looks, he just never knew someone would go this far to get his attention.

 

He didn’t know how to feel about this, one side of him was happy that someone like him, another part of him was freaking out that someone will go through something like this. In his option, he didn’t understand someone will go this far for him. Not only that who the hell was the one who had on crush on him. So Daichi turns his face and looked back at Naoi.

 

“Who the hell has a crush on me, not only that how can someone who doesn’t know me or I know them like me in the first place,” Daichi asked his voice raised up a little more than he plans on it. Naoi unblinking looked at Daichi in an accurate way as he got up from the bed and walked to the door.

 

“who knows he someone who does things his own way without really saying much, you will get to meet him this afternoon, that when he comes back some a job he had. After so much time has pass the young boss is finally coming back.” Said Naoi as he unlocked the door and walked out the room he then turns around and looks at Daichi. “Breakfast will come in shorty also with a nice suit  please wear it when you meet with him this afternoon, you will have to look your best for a good first impression.” Said Naoi as he walked out and locked the door. Leaving Daichi all alone in the room.

 

“Good first impression…huh.” Said Daichi as he walked to the window and looked out of it. Then something hit him and his face turn that of surprised “wait… did… he just say young boss.”

 

**

 

Kuroo was getting out of his black Lamborghini straighten out his black suit with his red shirt and fixing his black tie. It was a long mission this time around but he did finish it. And now he was coming back home. First, he had to report to the Oyabun about how it went with Italian mafia and to tell him that now they have trade business in Italy.

 

“Oya, Oya. So you’re finally back!” said a cheerful and loud voice. Kuroo turns his face to the voice and smirk.

 

“Yo Bokuto. How did your job.” Said Kuroo as he was now walking with Bokuto as they both enter the building.

 

“Easy. Like always nothing really big or interesting happening yet.” Said bokuto but then stop walking which made kuroo turn his neck to the side and look at him.

 

“Hey, bokuto. You good?” said Kuroo. Bokuto just looked at him and patted his back.

 

“Yeah, I just remember the Oyabun got you a present.” Grin the owl looking man.

 

“Present?” asked Kuroo a confused look on his face. As they both were now making their way to the main boss office.

 

“Yes, and you can say I was the one who got it deliver here, so a thank you will be nice.” They both stop at the front door. “I will come by later to tell him about my report. So you can go and talk to the old man about your present.” Said Bokuto as he was now walking always leaving kuroo on his own front of the office. Kuroo watch him leave then turn to look at the door, he knocked on it waiting to hear a come in, and so he opens the door.

 

“Ahhh, Tetsuro my boy welcome back, how did it go in Italy.” Said Yasufumi Nekomata the Oyabun the main boss of this yakuza gang. Manabu Naoi was right next to his side “Come grab a chair sit down and tell me everything.”

 

“Right.” Said kuroo as he sat down on a chair. “Okay so the deal we had with PABLO MENENDEZ the PAMMACHIO and his gang agree to be are partners for the trade in with the drug business we have with them, are drugs will go all over Italy and will make its way to Croatia, France and Austria and if we are lucky it can also make it to Germany and we can start making deal with some drug lord there too. “

 

“So everything going as plan. Good but still let not really trust those Italians they might looked powerless and let anyone treat them like crap, but even an ant will bite back if you cross the lines with them.” Said nekomata.

 

“I know. Which is why I left some of my men with them to gain their trust, but also if they do back stab us. I already send in their face to bingo book, so let say if something happens and we lose our stuff they will see some form of hell coming their way.” Said kuroo with a sinister look in his eyes as he looked at nekomata who was also smirking.

 

“Anyways I heard that you got me a present?” said kuroo changing the subject. “What is this present that they speak of.” He said with a straight-faced.

 

“Oh that. Well I remember that you said you like someone so I thought as a good father I will get it for you.” Said nekomata with a close eyed smile. Kuroo wide-eyed him.

 

“Wait, you found him…” he said in a stolid voice.

 

“Yes.” Nekomata simply said.

 

“Where is he...” asked kuroo as he was in a taut. Waiting for nekomata to speak.

“In our guest room.” Said the older man. Kuroo stood up and ran to the door and ran out. Nekomata just letting out a small laugh, as he saw the young boy leave his room.

 

“You sure it was okay to tell him.” Said Naoi as he was glancing at the older man. Who had a radiant look in his eyes?

 

“Why not he looked so happy he ran out my office without thinking. Let the boy be.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

**

 

Kuroo was running as fast as he could. He couldn’t believe it they actually found him. Its been at least a month that kuroo has seen him. And call him weird if you want but the moment he saw him kuroo fell in love with him. Since the day they met kuroo wanted to know more about him. But he couldn’t because he was gone before kuroo could learn more.

 

So he return home drunk and told the old man everything, he didn’t know if nekomata felt petty for him or he just wanted to make fun of him and make him just to an empty room, which would be mean for the Oyabun to do, then again he like pulling pranks on his men. But something inside kuroo told him that nekomata wasn’t joking around with him and was being serious. So he ran as fast as he could.

 

As he looked up a head he saw bokuto talking to Akashi about something more likely something work related. So kuroo ran by them and patted bokuto on the back. “hey. Bokuto thank you bro!” said kuroo and left making his way to the guest room.

 

Bokuto let out a big grin and waved at kuroo. “go get him kuroo!! And your welcome.”

 

“I don’t think you should be happy about this bokuto-san.” Said Akaashi as they both saw kuroo was out of their view.

 

“what do you mean? Didn’t you see his face he looks happy.”

“maybe kuroo-san is but I don’t think sawamura-san didn’t look so happy the past three weeks.” Said akaashi.

 

“well whats done is done we cant redo the past now can we. Anyways let go out and eat something im hungry. Let take the whole team out to eat my treat.”

 

Akaashi let out a sigh but walked side by side with bokuto. “yes, sir.”

 

Kuroo stop in front the guest room, he had to catch his breath from all that running. He looked up at the door and took in a deep breath. This was it he was finally going to see him again. Kuroo put his hand on the handle. “this is it then. I finally going to see you again. Sawamura daichi.” Said kuroo as he turn the handle.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kuroo and Sawamura finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here another chapter!  
> hope you like it enjoy!

He turns the handle but the door didn’t open. He tried again, but it still didn’t open. “Tch, it’s locked?” kuroo mumble as he pulls his hand away. What the hell he thought. The door locked. It’s like they didn’t let anyone go in or out. It took him a while but then something pop in kuroo mind but before he could think of something he hears a soft voice, which made him stop in his tracks.

                   

“Is someone there?” Said a voice from the other side of the door. Kuroo turns around and put his hand on the door.

 

“Y-yeah.” Kuroo mentally hit himself for stuttering. “I…um…why are you locked up…” he started too asked. Kuroo heard a small laugh on the other side which made his heart skip a beat.

 

“You must be new? Right. I don’t normally give my name to strangers but all that has happened to me isn’t really normal. I’m Sawamura Daichi. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Kuroo Tetsuro. Nice to meet you. Sawamura.” Said kuroo. “so are you going to tell me why your lock up in here.” Asked kuroo.

 

“Wow, you must really be new here. Not that long ago I tried to escape. I mean anyone would when they suddenly get kidnapped by the yakuza, and because of that, they locked me in this room without me being able to get out. I spend most of my time here….” Said Daichi you could hear the sadness in his voice.

 

Kuroo was brooding about what he just hear from Daichi. “Hey, Sawamura I have to go, but it was nice talking to you, and I’m sorry that they treat you like this. Don’t worry I will go talk to them about this. You won’t be locked in that room anymore. You will be free to walk around.” Said kuroo as he started to walk away from the door. Leaving Daichi alone.

 

“Well… it’s not that bad, they give me food, clothes and well books to read, and the room in here is really big for me, but the view outside is amazing…so it’s not that bad...”

 

“Kuroo?” Daichi said. Trying to hear if anyone was on the other side. He let out a sigh when he didn’t hear anything back and walked back to his bed. At first, daichi wasn’t surprised when someone was trying to open his door, he just thought it was the maids, but then he notices that it was taking them to long to open it.

 

So he heads to the door. And it turns out it was someone else. Someone who he didn’t know. And it also looks like he didn’t have a key, it was like he was expecting the door to be open and ready. He then wonders who that man from the other side of the door was, but something about this kuroo guy made Daichi feel uneasy expectedly on how he said that Daichi will have his free time out of the room and not lock up all day long. Maybe he will also get a chance to go see his family and friends.

 

 

**

 

“You locked him up!!” kuroo yelled at Nekomata. As he was standing in the front door of the old man office. With a murderous look in his eyes. “Why the fuck are you treating him like some kind of slave.” He said in a deadly voice.

 

“Kuroo. Watch your mouth with the boss.” Naoi butted in but nekomata put his hand up to stop him. As he looked at kuroo with a close eye smile. Which piss of kuroo a little more than it should have.

 

“I’m sure he told you. Right, the boy tried to run always. A few times then we could count and we couldn’t let that happen after all this is your present. I just couldn’t let him go away as he, please. Shouldn’t you be happy?”

 

“Yeah, I’m happy to know that I have my crush close to me, but you must think this is fucken funny that you kidnapped him and locked him up in a room. That just inhuman. Old man.” Said kuroo as he tries to calm down from his rage he had earlier. Nekomata just laugh.

 

“Hey nows, we are yakuza we do things our way, which isn’t really human sometimes, you of all people should know that. Now don’t get so mad at me boy, you’re my son you should be happy I got you what you wanted for a long time ago.”  Nekomata smirk. “Now just be gentle with him okay, it doesn’t look like he trusts us that much.”

 

“Sheesh, I wonder why.” Kuroo snort. As he got up. “Oh and another thing. Don’t keep him locked up. Let him walk around freely.”

 

“I don’t know about that. He could try and run always again.” Said nekomata.

 

“Then this time I will go catch him and bring him back myself.” Said kuroo as he left the room.

 

“He possessive like always with the things that are his.” Said Naoi as he closes the office door and looked back at nekomata.

 

“He a growing boy, let him be…oh, I forget to tell him that Sawamura-kun was going to join us for dinner. Oh well.”

 

“Wait, as in dinner you don’t mean. That big dinner we have with other yakuza families. I thought you were just going to plan a small dinner for him and kuroo so they get to know each other better.” Said Naoi.

 

“Why not? He already going to be part of this family because of kuroo. If he going to stay with us, well not like he has much of a choice in the matter. He will stay with us. Why not get him in early in the business. Besides, why waste more time for another dinner when one has already been planned.”  Naoi just lets out a deep breath and nekomata just laugh and patted his back.

 

“Now, now Naoi-kun, it won’t be that bad of a dinner. The families that will come visit us are our old friends they won’t mind.” Said nekomata, but Naoi couldn’t understand how his boss was so carefree. Then again he is someone you don’t want to mess with or get on his bad side. He saw what happen to those that betray him, or worse mess with his family. He is a scary man indeed.

 

**

 

“You look mad. Did something happen.” Said Kenma as he was walking beside kuroo now. Kuroo glance at his friend. He didn’t even notice that Kenma was already walking next to him, kuroo must have been lost in his own world if he didn’t even notice his friend, and then again Kenma was a quiet person. Didn’t make any noise what so ever.

 

“Did you know about this?” kuroo asked.

 

“About what?” reply Kenma.

 

“That Sawamura was lock up… was he locked up for all long time?” questioned kuroo. As he turns to look at Kenma.

 

Kenma nodded his head not looking always from his phone as he played a game on it. “The first week was crazy, he went into hiding and when a maid came to give him food he ran like his life depended on it, but they got him. He had a talk with Naoi-san. And was taken back to his room, next he escape from the window, which is why he upstairs this time. He tried to leave the window, but they got him before he could past threw. So they locked him in a room but at night he unlocked the door and try to run it if it wasn’t for Inuoka and Lev who were on night duty. He would have been long gone.” Finished Kenma

 

“Damn, that kind of hot if you think about it.” Said kuroo with a grin on his lips. Kenma gave him a weird look the look back at his game ignore what kuroo said and change the topic.

 

“Are you going to get ready for the dinner tonight, looks like we will have some important visitors?” Said Kenma. Kuroo looked a head having a serious look on his face.

 

“So that today huh what a great time to come back, and here I thought I would have some time with Sawamura just to get to know him better, who coming this time?” asked kuroo.

“All of them.” Said Kenma as he looks up at kuroo. “I guess the bosses  are going to talk about something big.”

 

“That means we will all have to be there huh. There are seven well-known yakuza gangs in Japan including us. We have allied with all of them, we make sure Japan safe from others who don’t belong here and we run our own business but we don’t trade in the others business spots unless we are asking for a war. Damn, I wonder what that old man is thinking wanting all of these deadly gangs here in one place.” Said kuroo.

 

“So do we need a plan just in case?” Said Kenma.

 

“Yeah, just to make sure. Even though I know they won’t do anything we can’t be too carefree. We should be on guard. Better yet call everyone tell them we are having a quick meeting. In the red room.” Said kuroo as he starts to walk always where Sawamura was staying. But then stop and turn around.

 

“Kenma, do you have a key for his room.” Said kuroo as he was smiling at his friend. Kenma just sighs and threw him a key which kuroo catches easily. Kuroo grin “thanks.” He said as walk again.

 

“Don’t do anything crazy with him. Understand.” Said Kenma, but kuroo just wave him goodbye. Kenma let out a  sigh and turn the other way already sending everyone a message about the small meeting they were going to have.

 

**

 

Kuroo was whistling as he was making his way to Sawamura room, he stops when he saw a maid coming out with empty foods. The maid looks up and smile. Kuroo returns it. “Kuroo-same, good afternoon.” Said the maid as she bows down.

 

“How is he?” Kuroo asked. As he got in front of the door which the maid was still holding.

 

“He fine sir, right now he just going to take a shower for today’s big dinner. Are you here to check up on him?” said the maid.

 

“Yeah. So close the door.” Said kuroo. “Don’t worry I have a key of my own, so don’t wait for me understand. Clean up those dishes and make sure everything ready for  dinner today.” The maid nodded her head and left. Kuroo watch her go then close the door. He walks into the room, kuroo hears the bathroom shower was on, he smiles when he thought about a naked Daichi not that far from him but he controls himself from doing anything to him.

 

Kuroo then looked around the room. First, he noticed that Daichi had a king bed. Which was in the center of the room, and big window for him to see the sky view. A table for him to eat. And a bookshelf. He also notices there was a dress suit on the bed. So kuroo reach for it but stop when he hears a voice.

 

“What are you going?” Said Daichi. Kuroo turns around and his eyes widen. There in front of him was Daichi in nothing but a towel around his waist. The first thing kuroo thought was that Daichi looks dazzling without clothes on. Second, he really wants to fuck him where he stands but he was trying really hard to control himself. He couldn’t attack him just yet.

 

“hi.” Was the only thing that came out of kuroo mouth and Daichi just raise a brow at him? “I guess this is weird. I’m kuroo Tetsuro …you know the one who talked to you earlier at the door.”

 

“Oh, the newbie.” Said Sawamura with a soft laugh which made kuroo heart want to leave his body. “So you look like this. Though your bedhead is something to be impressed about.” Daichi move to the bed as kuroo move always. He didn’t trust himself to be close to him yet. He could barely control himself.

 

“What did you expect me to look like, and is there something wrong with my bedhead? I’m trying to fix it you know.” Kuroo joked as he took a seat on a white couch that was in the room. His eyes never leave Daichi body. Daichi feels eyes on him so he turns to look at kuroo who is smirking at him.

 

“Well, first of all, I thought you would be a little short maybe around my size but I guess I was wrong. You sound so nervous on the other side, but now that I see you. You don’t look or sound nervous.

 

“And now you’re like damn he is hot as hell he nothing of what I was expecting from behind the door.” Said kuroo trying his best to sound like Daichi but fail. Which made Daichi laugh. “So you finally have the freedom you don’t have to stay in this room all day anymore, I fix that for you, but if you try to run always, I will go after you and bring you back.”

“You make me feel like I’m the prey and you’re the predator,” Sawamura said in a teasing voice. Not realizing that kuroo somehow was behind him without making a sound until he felt a warm breath on his bare back. Which made him stop moving and kept him frozen in spot.

 

“I mean, I have been hunting for you for a while. So I don’t see how you are wrong about that.” Kuroo said in a low predatory voice. Daichi tried to think about what kuroo just said but stopped when he felt kuroo put his fingers on Daichi chest the light brush made Daichi shiver as kuroo slowly went down to his stomach his finger moving in an effective way wanting to feel more of Daichi. Daichi turns his head around and saw the lust in kuroo eyes when they made eye contact and that it made him feel something inside himself something he couldn’t put into words at all. Kuroo lean into Daichi face his lips so close to his they could feel the other breath.

 

Just then something inside kuroo pocket buzz. He let out a furious sigh. When he got interrupted by something he wanted to do for a long time, but he steps always from Sawamura and got his phone out. It was a text from Kenma telling him about how everyone was already in the red room waiting for him. He let out a sigh and walked to the door. He turns to Sawamura who was still frozen in place.

 

“I have to go, but I will see you tonight so come to my side. I will keep you safe. From the other predators, after all, you are my prey and no one else.” Said kuroo in a teasing voice as he left the room. But Daichi didn’t say anything. His face was too red, his body didn’t know what to do. And his mind was going crazy inside his head. “What the fuck just happen. Who the hell is he!?!?” Where the only words that came out of Sawamura mouth.

 

But he knew something this kuroo guy wasn’t a normal guy. Daichi had to care about him. He made him feel weird inside his body he couldn’t put it to words but he made him feel warm. Outside the door kuroo was leaning on the door a hand on his mouth as he breath heavenly, he just tries to progress everything that just happens in the room. he didn't know that he lost control of himself but the way that Sawamura calls himself the prey and he the predator. kuroo couldn't control his legs as they move on their own.  He mentally thanks Kenma for the message he sends him or else he knew that he would have done something to Sawamura.

 

“Shit. I almost lost control of myself.” Kuroo told himself as he starts to walk to the red room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that happen what did you all think?  
> the next chapter you will get some more action!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so the drama starts now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello. I don't know if anyone is still reading this because I was gone for so long but here another chapter.   
> the drama starts know.  
> so I wanted to have some of my rare pairs try to take Daichi alway from kuroo, but don't worry this is a KURODAI but I'm just adding a little bit of spice to this. just for fun. cause I really just love a possessive jealous kuroo.

Kuroo opens the door to the red room and saw that all his men were there. Waiting for him just like Kenma has said. So he clears his throat to show everyone that he has arrived. Bokuto saw him and smirk. “Oi. It took you long to get here!” yelled the cheerful look-alike owl. As he sat down.

 

“Oh, shut up. I was in the middle of something important.” Said kuroo as his head to the front.

 

“I’m sure you were.” Bokuto teased him, but kuroo ignore him.

 

“Alright. Let get down to business here. As you all know we will be having some guest come here tonight for a dinner. So even though they are good friends of ours we will have to make sure no funny business happens. Not that I don’t trust our allies, but we know that some of them don’t like each other that much and the last thing we need here is a bloodbath. With dead men ever were. So Kenma and Akaashi what the plan that you came up with.”

 

Akaashi clears his throat and nodded. “The best course of action is to have lookouts just to keep eyes on everyone, but for them to also enjoy the dinner without feeling to always have their guard up.” Akaashi looked around as everyone nodded their head in understanding

 

“So we thought that getting everyone drunk is a good way to make amends, it will also stop anyone from taking anything seriously.” Kenma finished.

 

“Alright, then that good idea. And if anything does happen we will leave it to our strong ones to take out anyone who wants to start anything after all this is a dinner we should all get along and be friends because we might need their help in the future or they will need ours. So men are on the lookout but also have some fun. That is all dismissed.” Finished kuroo.

 

“Yes, sir!!” yelled the men. And got up and left the room. The only one left was Kenma, bokuto. Akaashi and kuroo in the red room.

 

“So how did it go with Sawamura?” asked bokuto as he was walking side by side with kuroo? Kenma and Akaashi were behind them talking to themselves but listen to what they were talking about.

 

Kuroo smirk. “Yeah, it was an interesting experience.”

 

“Did you tell him that you are the reason why he was kidnapped in the first place?” said bokuto. Kuroo smirk drops to a frown. “Does he know that you were the one who did the kidnapping?” he asked back as he also saw bokuto smile drop but it turns into a grin which made kuroo glare at him.

 

“Hey hey hey. I didn’t have to kidnap him if it wasn’t for you having a crush on him. Don’t try to blame it on me bro.” As he turns to Akashi who looked back at him. “Right Akaashi?”

 

“Bokuto-san. Please don’t put me in with your little bullshit with kuroo-san.” Akaashi said simply. Bokuto gave him a fake hurt look, and kuroo just laugh.

 

“Bokuto does have a point though. Kuroo how did you get a crush on Sawamura-san.” Said Kenma. As he looked at his childhood friend.

 

“Where did you meet him actually?” Said Akaashi. Just then all head where turn at kuroo. So he turns to them and smiles.

 

“How about we go get really for the dinner party. Instead of asking a question. That you will never get answers to. How I meet him is none of your business.” Said kuroo as he walked away from them.

 

“Now I really want to know how they met.” Said bokuto. Kenma and Akaashi also nodded their heads

 

**

 

Kuroo walks into his room and started to take off his clothes and head to the bathroom. He turns on the water and put his towel in another spot. Then walked into the shower letting the water hit his hair to push it down. Then pull his head up so the water could hit his face.  He reached for the shampoo and started to wash his hair.

He finished his shower in 10 minutes then he got dress wearing a red long-sleeved dress shirt and a black vest over it with a black tie and black dress pants with black dress shoes and head to Sawamura room. Kuroo wanted to show Sawamura the place before the guest shows up for the dinner party.

 

He arrived at Sawamura room, put his hand on the handle and turn it, this time the door did open. Kuroo had a smile on his face knowing that the old man did listen to him, as he walked into the room he saw that Sawamura was already wearing the clothes they brought him, he was just putting on his tie. It was a black suit and an orange dress shirt with a black tie. Kuroo though no one could pull off the color orange sawamura prove him wrong the short man pull it off like if it was nothing.

 

“You look good,” Kuroo said out-loud without thinking, which made Daichi turn his head and raises an eyebrow at him brown eyes looking into hazel eyes. It was quiet between them. Sawamura was just watching him, looking at him up and down. Until he broke the silence.

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself kuroo.” Said Sawamura with a smile on his face.

 

“You know. I tried my best to look this good.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Hey do you want me to show you around the place, but this time you can’t run always we are having a small party today so let stay low-key for today. What do you say?” kuroo spoke again, and Daichi almost jumped at how close the other was to him. He took a step back from the taller male, which made kuroo grin at him.

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t attack you.” winked the taller male. “Let go.” Kuroo reach out his hand, Sawamura was unsure for a moment he didn’t know if he should grab the hand in front of him, he still didn’t trust kuroo after all, so he did the only thing he knew that was for the best, or at least that what his mind told him. He just walked pass kuroo ignoring his hand and heading for the door.

 

Kuroo was shocked when Sawamura gave him the cold shoulder but brush it off and he put his hand down and followed Sawamura out the door. They head down the hall, kuroo taking the lead, Sawamura following him closely behind. Kuroo from time to time glance over his shoulder making sure Sawamura was still there and not trying to escape.

 

“I won’t run.” Said Sawamura when he noticed that kuroo kept looking at him, and the taller man just smile at him.

 

“Just making sure.” Said kuroo. Sawamura just looks at him but doesn’t say anything. As they made their way through the hallway of the building. As Sawamura looks around he noticed that he hasn’t been to this part of the big house and that there weren’t a lot of windows so he didn’t know where he was going. He was cut out of his thought when he hit something, he looks up and saw that it was kuroo back which he ran into.

 

“Oh, if it isn’t tet-chan!” said a cheerful voice.  Sawamura tilted his head to see who was in front when he noticed four men coming their way.

 

“So you’re the first ones to show up? Isn’t it a bit early though?” said kuroo as he walked up to the other four?

 

“Oikawa wanted to get here before Ushijima, so we are the only ones who came with him,” said Hanamaki with a smirk on his face.

 

“He didn’t want to lose to him again, so he forces us to come.” Said Matsukawa as he let out a yawn. He glances to behind kuroo and smirk when he noticed someone was behind him.

 

“Shittykawa just begin a brat.” Said Iwaizumi.

 

“Iwa-chan!! You don’t have to call me that.” Whined Oikawa. Iwaizumi just looks at him.

 

“Then how about Assikawa that one fits you perfectly.”

 

“Then I would rather stay with--.” Before Oikawa could finish his sentence Matsukawa butted in with a grin on his face.

 

“Hey, kuroo why are you trying to hide the guy behind you?” at that everyone stops what they were doing and looks behind kuroo back. Sawamura took a step back when he felt eyes on him. Kuroo then laughs and bring Daichi closer to him with a tight hug. Like if he knew that Daichi hated to be the center of attention.

 

“Oh, Is he a newbie? Are you showing him around the place?” asked Oikawa as he got too close to Daichi face, then Daichi like so he pulled always from kuroo. Which made Matsukawa move in on the short man.

 

“He cute, how about you let him be with me for a while. I would love to show him around.” Matsukawa said when he looked at Daichi and put his hand under Daichi chin.

 

“Hey, Matsukawa let me join. I’m sure with both of us, he would be pleased.” Smirk Hanamaki. As he got Daichi hand with his own and kiss it. Daichi cheek turn a little pink, he tried to move his hand always but Hanamaki got a good grip on him.

 

“Sure. I’m down with that. I’m sure you will have a good time with us. We will make you feel alive.” Purred Matsukawa in Daichi ear, Daichi face got redder than before as he looks anywhere but the two men who were so close to him.

 

“Matsukawa and Hanamaki stop messing with him,” said Iwaizumi both men looked at him, but turn their faces back to Daichi which made Iwaizumi glare at them for ignoring him. Oikawa just laughs but stop when Iwaizumi hit him on the side, which the other cry in pain. None of them even noticing a threatening aura growing behind them until it was too late.

 

“Hey.” Said kuroo which got the four men attention, their eyes widen when they saw malice look in Kuroo’s eyes. His eyes were no longer playful but wild like he was ready to kill someone without hesitation.  Oikawa looked surprised but then noticed that kuroo wasn’t looking at him nor was he looking at Iwaizumi but the other two who had their hands on Daichi. Then something clicks inside of Oikawa but kept quiet with a smile on his face. Iwaizumi just glare at him.

 

 Kuroo made his way to the other two who had their hands on Daichi, he then pulls Daichi always from then and glazed at them. “this is a warning don’t do that again or else.” was all he said as he pulled Daichi close to him again and started to walked always, but stop and turn his head, the malice look already leaving his face. Which made all of them quiver at kuroo calmness. That one thing everyone knew about kuroo he can go from wild to calm in seconds, just like a cat. Or more like a panther.

 

“Oh.” Said kuroo like if he just remembers something important, which made everyone look back at him. “Enjoy your stay, I hope you guys like today dinner, I hope to see you all in the dining hall.” Said kuroo as he started to walk always. Daichi close to him. Leaving the four behind.

 

“So that what it was about.” Said Oikawa a smirk on his face. “Mattsun, Makki you two could have died you know that right.” Hanamaki just lets out a laugh while Matsukawa just glances at Oikawa.

 

“I didn't begin serious though just following Matsukawa that all, but kuroo sure knows how to drop the mood.” Said Hanamaki.

 

“I was.”  Said Matsukawa in a serious tone, his eyes still looking from where Daichi left, he looked back at his friends to see that all their mouths drop open in shocked so he just rolled his eyes. “I will make him mine, and have him come with us.”

 

“You know that kuroo will kill you right. Just look what happen earlier.” Said Iwaizumi as he patted his shoulder. “Just give up.”

 

“He hasn’t made him his yet. So I still have a chance, besides Iwaizumi you were eye-fucking him too. Just didn’t make it so noticeable for kuroo to see it or anyone else, but I saw you” said Matsukawa as he smirks at him

 

“IWA-CHAN!!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE??” yelled Oikawa to close to Iwaizumi ear, which Oikawa got a punch.

 

“Shut up Shittykawa you're too close.” Said Iwaizumi. As he looked at Matsukawa and glared at him. ”I wasn’t eye-fucking him.”

 

“Sure just tell yourself that.”  Said Matsukawa as they all started to walked were kuroo and Daichi disappear.

 

**

 

“Kuroo...” Daichi started but saw that kuroo wasn't listened and continued to walk without stopping, his grip on Daichi hand tighten a little more which pain Daichi a little. So Daichi raised his voice a little.

 

“Kuroo!!” at that kuroo stop walking and look behind him. The look that he had on his face made Daichi want to take a step back, but he couldn’t because kuroo's grip on him kept him in place. The feeling he felt was the same as how it was back in his room when kuroo was too close to him, he felt like a weak prey when he was this close to kuroo and he didn’t know why the taller man made him feel this way.

 

Kuroo just stares at him, then in a flash, he pulls Daichi to a wall both of his hand trapping Daichi from escaping. He leans in on him his lips close to Daichi's ear. Daichi felt his heart stop, his body freezes when he felt hot breath on his neck.

 

“Don’t let anyone get this close to you unless it’s me…okay,” Kuroo said in a soft yet hungry voice he put his hand on  Daichi's leg and slowly he was making his way up to Daichi's waist and keeping his hand there. Daichi didn’t trust his voice so all he did was nod his head, which made kuroo smile and move always from him. His eyes soften again “Okay then let go say hi to some of our guests. I’m sure some already came.” Daichi nodded again his face so red that he didn’t want to look up at kuroo so he looks down and walked ahead of kuroo, not noticing kuroo glaring at something behind them.

 

 

From the end of the hall, Oikawa’s gang was just standing there. Oikawa and Hanamaki having a hard time stopping themselves from laughing. When they saw Matsukawa and Iwaizumi unimpressed look on their faces, with the event that just happens before their eyes.  One thing was certain they weren’t going to give up on Daichi so easily. Not after seeing how cute Daichi look being pinned on a wall. Little did kuroo knew that he just started his own war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, Matsukawa and Imaizumi are not going to let kuroo have Daichi all to himself. the DRAMA has begun everyone!!!  
> next chapter going to be crazy so get really for it until next time!
> 
> MKAY BYE!!


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima enters the battle for Daichi's heart! how will the others react to this. how will kuroo feel about this!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here another chapter sorry for the long wait. but like I said things are about to get crazy. the drama just beginning.  
> ENJOY!!!

Kuroo and sawamura made it to the dining hall as they walked in more new face appear that sawamura  didn’t know who they were, not that he knew anyone to begin with just maybe kuroo and Naoi-san, but that was it. He did spend most of his time locked up in a room.

 

“Relax, sawamura, you look to tense.” Kuroo said as he lean close to daichi ear. Which made the shorter man shiver a little, he look up at kuroo, and the other just gave him a smirk.

 

“Why am I here? Shouldn’t I just be in my room.” said sawamura as he looked around, one thing he was sure about. He didn’t fit in with this crowd of people, no matter how you look at it. Kuroo just put his hand on top of daichi head, mess up his hair a little.

 

“Don’t sweat the small details,” Said kuroo as he more forward. “Want anything to eat? Drink? Or do you want to go sit down at a table.”

 

“Something to drink would be nice.”

 

“Okay coming right up. You go take a seat at a table. I will be back with your drink.” Said kuroo. Sawamura just nodded his head as he walked away to look for a table that wasn’t already take by a group of men. After a few minutes he found one to the right side of the room and took a seat.

 

Sawamura looked around and saw that more men came into view. Sawamura was sure that there were at least 50 people inside this big dining hall, maybe more were coming. Daichi put his head down, and close his eyes. Thinking about how his life was just taken away from him. On how he woke up every morning to go to class then when classes were over he left to his part-time job at a small café that was only 2 hours always from his dorm. And how on his days off he hang out with his friends. Either they went out to have a good time or they had a study session.

 

“Hey are you okay.” Said an extremely energetic voice. Daichi look up quickly and was meet with a new face. He was wearing a yellow suit with a black dress shirt and white tie. He had an undercut with spiky blond hair and a tiny tuft of hair that falls over his forehead. His almond colored eyes widen and never leaving daichi face.

 

“w-who are you?” daichi asked and he felt uneasy having someone look at him with so much interested. The other man found himself snapped back to the present. He looked at daichi as the other wait for his response. A smile show up on his face.

 

“My name is Yuji Terushima nice to meet you.” said Terushima as he reach out his hand.

 

“Oh, I’m Sawamura Daichi nice to meet you.” daichi reach out his own hand to shake Terushima’s hand.

 

“Are you already bored at this party? Not going to lie it is boring not like the ones we have back at my place. They are anything but boring.” Said Terushima as he took a seat next to daichi a grin on his face.

 

“Well, it is a party that I don’t ever see myself be in.” says daichi as he looks back at the crowd of people, not even noticing that Terushima was checking him out.

 

“So how about you and me go somewhere else. We can do something fun.” Said Terushima as he got close to daichi face. “I’m sure you would enjoy It.” on instinct daichi moved always from the other man, as he took another seat that put a distance between the two.  The blonde just raise an eyebrow at him. But then close the distance between them.

 

Terushima then turn daichi chair around and move him close to him. Daichi looked at him then try to move back but Terushima got a hold of his arms and put them on his lap, making daichi hit his head on Terushima shoulder.

 

“sorry about that sawamura, but I don’t like it when things that I want to learn more about try to leave my side before I can get to know it more.” Terushima said.

 

Daichi looked up at him, he saw how close they were and he noticed something about Terushima eyes had a yearning look in them. Daichi tried to move a little but he was forcedly put back in place by Terushima arms, the young man didn’t look like it but he was strong for someone his height.

 

“Terushima…can you let me go. This is not a really comfortable position to be in.” said daichi and he was right, his back and neck were hurting. And he didn’t like how he was breathing in Terushima smell, he had on a strong cologne that was making daichi a little dizzy. Just then daichi choke when someone grab onto the back of daichi shirt and harshly pull him always from the blonde man. Daichi turn around and saw that it was kuroo an unhappy look in his eyes as he glance at daichi, he then glare at Terushima.

 

“First someone from Aobajosai gang, now I have someone from Johenji gang, and it had to be you of all people.” Said kuroo.

 

“Oh. Kuroo hey, how it going.” Terushima said a smile on his face. “I didn’t know he was with you? Is he a new member of your gang? “

 

“Yes, he is.” Said kuroo.

 

“I see. Well if you don’t mind, can you leave we were in the middle of something.” Said Terushima his cheerful voice replace with a low and dangers voice. Kuroo looked at him unmoved by Terushima’s change. Instead he gave him a smirk. Pulled daichi closer to him. Making Terushima glare at him.

 

“Sorry, but no. he with me tonight.” Kuroo said as he looked at daichi and smile at him. Daichi felt shiver ran down his spine. “Come one daichi let go, there some friends of mine that I want you to meet.”

 

“Okay.” Daichi said in a soft voice not minding that kuroo just called him by his first name as they left Terushima alone at the table and moving to the other side of the dining room. Kuroo turn his head to give one last look at Terushima and gave him the middle finger. Terushima just looked at him but return a middle finger back at him which made kuroo grin and turn around.

 

“So I’m guessing your plan fail?” said Kazuma as he walked up next to his leader.

 

“No. I got his name. Sawamura daichi… I can’t wait to make him mind.” Terushima said a grin on his face and his eyes sparkling.

 

“He looks like he belong to kuroo though.” Kazuma said as he saw how close kuroo was getting to sawamura. Terushima grin drop and he narrow his eyes at kuroo.

“Then I will just take him always from kuroo.” Said Terushima as he started too walked away. “Beside we are that bad at kidnapping. We are known for human Tariffing, and it won’t be long for me to have his in my arms.”

 

“So your willing to start a war with Nekoma gang?” asked Kazuma.

 

“You scared?”

 

“No that not it, it just you know what they are known for. what kuroo is known for. It won’t be that easy of a mission for us. Is all I’m saying?”

 

“Yeah, it will be a hard mission to complete but it won’t be impossible to do.” Terushima said. “I’m actually happy that I came to this boring party.”

 

**

 

“Tch, I thought it was just kuroo and you who I will be going to fight with but now Terushima is in it.”  Said Iwaizumi as he took a sip of his drink. As he just witnesses the event that happens a few table always form his.

 

“Tell me about it. That guy is too crazy and with that wild look in his eyes. He going to fight with everything he has. Such a troublesome guy.” Said Matsukawa “and I thought that kuroo was a pain in the ass, but that bastard takes the cake.”

 

“Well, I won’t lost him to you, kuroo or Terushima. Sawamura will become mine. Even if I have to kill someone just to let it happen.”

 

“Your scary side is showing. Iwaizumi.” Matsukawa grin. “You will scare sawamura with that look in your eye.”

 

“Like you one to talk. You were about to go kill Terushima when he pulls Sawamura to close to him.”

 

“I mean, i would want to protect someone who will become mine.” Said Matsukawa as he look down at his hand and let out a sigh. “Why the hell did they have to handcuff us to a table though.”

 

“That fucken oikawa. I’m going to beat his ass for going this fair.” Said Iwaizumi.

 

“I mean you can’t blame him. After all he doesn’t want any bad-blood with kuroo.” Said Hanamaki as he took a bite of his meat.

 

“It’s not like we were going to attack kuroo here.” Said Matsukawa.

 

“But you would of still attack Terushima for getting close to your prey.” Replied Hanamaki.

 

“That different. Terushima piss us off.” Said Iwaizumi.

 

“How is it different? You have the same look on you face just like in the hallway when kuroo started to touch him in front of you guys, I’m sure he knew that we were there and just wanted to rub it in your faces.”

 

“Shut up, go get us something to eat.” Said Iwaizumi.

 

“Better yet just let us go.” Matsukawa butt in.

 

“Wait until I’m done eating. I don’t want to watch over you guys just yet.” Answer Hanamaki as he took another bite of his food ignoring the glares the other two were giving him.

 

**

 

“Okay so sawamura this is Kai and Yaku. I wanted you to meet Kenma first but I don’t see him anywhere. So you will get to meet him another time.” said kuroo a smile on his face.

 

“Hello Nabuyuki Kai, nice to meet you sawamura.” Said Kai with a close eye smile.

 

Nice to meet you. Sawamura daichi.” Said daichi as he shake Kai hand and turn to look at the other person there.

 

“Morisuke Yaku. A pleasure to meet you.” said Yaku. “Kuroo isn’t giving you any trouble is he? If he is just punch him in the face.”

 

“Likewaise, and no he no trouble at all.” said daichi as he smile at him. “But does get to close that I don’t really like it.”

 

“What?!?! You never said you hated it.” Said kuroo as he turn to look at daichi a hurt look in his eyes, which made Kai and Yaku laugh at him.

 

“You heard him kuroo, don’t get to close to him.” said Yaku as he laugh at him.

 

“This is your fault Yaku. Just cause of this I’m going to make you go on ten mission with only Lev by your side.” Said kuroo a sinister smile on his face. When he saw Yaku eye widen and jaw drop. After that an argument was lose between them. Daichi didn’t know what to do. Should he break them up? Or ask for help or just leave them alone.

 

Noticing sawamura uneasiness about the solution Kai went to his side and patted his shoulder. Daichi turn and looked at him. “Just leave them alone, it better for them and us.” Said Kai. Daichi just nodded his head. As he followed Kai to a table.

 

“Are they always like that?” asked daichi. As he looked at Kai.

 

“Yes, but don’t take it the wrong way, they do argue for the dumbest things but they work good together.” Said Kai. “But they are at each other necks all the time, even when everything going great one say something that the others doesn’t like and boom a fight start.”

 

“I see… and you guys got use to it?”

 

“Sadly, we did. Now we just let them be soon or later they would stop and come sit I with us.” Replied Kai. “But I’m surprised sawamura you acted so clam.”

“What do you mean?” Said daichi a little confused at Kai question.

 

“I mean, you are in a room full of nothing but yakuza members. No one know that you’re really normal civilian. Not only that you surprised me that your hanging out with kuroo who the reason--.” Before Kai could finish kuroo and Yaku return and sat down. Kuroo took a seat next to daichi and Yaku next to Kai.

 

“I brought you some food.” Kuroo said. As he place a plate front of daichi.

 

“Thanks…” said daichi as he looked down at his food. But he thought about what Kai said he was in a room full of nothing but Yakuza, people who were cold blood, they did things that were inhuman, and daichi was sitting with some of them, talking to them like if it was a normal thing to do. Not only has that something else bugged daichi. He turn to look at kuroo who was eating some food. What did he mean that he surprised him that he hang out with kuroo? That made another question pop in daichi head. Just who the hell was kuroo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo??   
> did you guys like it. I don't know if I should add someone else who wants a piece of Daichi or just leave it with these three. who knows maybe I will add someone or not add them at all.  
> anyways tell me what you think about this chapter.  
> next update will be on the 29 of November.  
> MKAY BYE!!


	5. Not a chapter

****

**okay I know I said I would be posting today That was my plan....**

**But I can't post anything. The reason behind this is because I lost my flashdrive that has my chapters for this story. Which is something i'm not happy about. I look everywhere for it.**

 

**But I'm sure I accidentally left it in one of my class or mostly like in my school library so I will be gone for a little while. Until I find my flashdrive so for the moment this story will be on hold.**

 

**I'm really sorry for anyone who wanted to know what happens next in the chapters. You will have to wait a little longer.**

 

**So yeah.... I'm so sorry I will post when I find my flashdrive and make sure no one stole it or at least give it to a teacher so I can ask for it. And have it back in my care.**

 

**Until next time!**


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trouble starts to show up. Teryshima challenges kuroo for Daichi. Matsukawa makes a move on Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone and happy new year.  
> sorry for the long wait but here a new chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

That something that really made Daichi feel uneasy, kuroo who was he, was he just like Kai. Or was he someone who is a higher rank? He didn’t know, not only that he looks like everyone listen to him. So was he a leader? Daichi took a bite of his food and chew it slowly until he sallow it. There was only one way to find out, he should just ask kuroo the man himself. And get the answer he wants. The best time is when they are alone. So whenever they have a time for just the two of them he will ask him.

 

“Is it good?” asked kuroo. Daichi looked at him and nodded his head, and kuroo gave him a gentle smile which made Daichi heart skip a beat for some reason. So Daichi looked down at his food. He even felt his cheek heat up a little bit. “Do you want anything else?”

 

“At the moment no, this is enough for Me.” Daichi answer. Kuroo nodded his head in understanding and continued to eat his food. That he had left on his own plate. Every once in a while he glances over at Daichi. Kai and Yaku watching the scene in silence between the two, not really wanting to butt in.

 

“Oi!! Kuroo the boss wants to see us!”  Bokuto voice came to view. The other two Yakuza member can see the annoyance on kuroo face when he was clearly enjoying the time he finally had with Daichi but it was quickly getting taken always when bokuto was coming to their table.

 

“Really? Right now? Of all times.” Said kuroo as he got up he turns to Daichi. “I will be back as quick as possible, but don’t worry this two are strong so they will protect in my place. Don’t let anyone get close to him.” kuroo said the last part so only Kai and Yaku can hear. “If someone who isn’t with us does remember their face and tell me, I will take care of them myself.”

 

“understood.” They both said. As they saw kuroo leave. Daichi watches him go always and he turns back to the other two. Who just kept looking at him and the people around them keep their eyes open?

 

“I…need to use the restroom.” Said Daichi as he got up. That when the other two stood up, which made Daichi jump at how fast they were. “Please don’t act like bodyguard with me.”

 

“He right Kai, I will go with him, and you stay here.” Said Yaku as he walked to Daichi. “Come I will show you the way.”

 

“You really don’t have to--.” Daichi was cut off as Yaku looked at him.

 

“Sorry Sawamura but kuroo order us to look after you so we will do just that.” Said the short man with a serious look in his eyes. “So please follow me.” Daichi let out a sigh he thought it was better to just listen to them. Then fight them on it.

 

**

 

“Wow are all the leader here?” said kuroo as he looked around the room. As he saw all the leader of each gang in the room. “I’m guessing this small meeting is something big.” Kuroo looked at bokuto.

 

“Yeah, by the looks of it, while every gang was in the dining room, having a good time, the bosses of the gangs were all talking about something big, now they want to tell us about it. Akaashi said that maybe that was the point of this big party.” Answer Bokuto.

Kuroo nodded his head in understanding, it made sense why Akaashi would think that this time around all the gangs is in the city. So if it is something big that the bosses need to sit down and talk about it. It might not be good news but bad news. But kuroo wasn’t sure. But not like he cares about any of this right now he just wanted to be with Daichi, and spend some time with the short man and to get to know him better. Just then Naoi enters the door which got all the young men to look at them.

 

“Looks like we have all of you here. So I’m sure you’re all wondering why you’re all here. I will explain that right now so listen up. I hate repeating myself.” Naoi said in a loud voice. Which made all the men look at him.

 

“So it turn out we have an enemy in the area who is not welcome here, so the bosses agree to make an allies with all the gang here today to find out where our enemy is and to finish them off, because they are trying to take always our business and that not a good thing at all.”

 

“So the higher-ups what us to work together to find out who the enemy is?” asked Oikawa. Naoi looked at him and nodded. “Do we have a name or are we just going to look around like fools.”

 

“Yes, we have a name. They are known as red devils. They come from over sea, and the only little information we have about them, is that they do all kind of criminal activities, but they are well known for drug trafficking in the U.S.”

 

“And where should we start looking?” asked Ushijima with an expressionless look on his face.

 

“Easy. A place you wouldn’t want others to find you. Because we have a lot of gangs here, it’s best to look at the place in your own areas and see where they would be hiding before they start there next more.”

 

“So you want us to find them before they find us.” Answer Moniwa.

 

“Yes.” Naoi answer.

 

“That quite a challenge, we know nothing about our new enemy only that they do more of drug dealing, but we don’t even have a face. This is going to be a hard one to crack.” Said Daishio a smile on his face. But you could see the wildest in his eyes.

 

“But is not impossible, we just have to hunt them down,” smirk Terushima. “Besides it always funs to hunt the weak prey.”

 

 

“When we find them. Can we kill them?” asked bokuto as he looked back at Naoi. As did all the captains waiting for his response. “Besides I really wouldn’t like them in my area where I do business, and they are the reason why my business goes down.”

 

 

“It’s better if we do, but we at least keep one alive right, Naoi-san.” Said kuroo.

 

 

“Killing them would be a good idea, but we have to find out what they are selling, their plans on why they came here, and what the goal behind all of this. So if any of you do find someone from that group kept at least two or three alive and kill the rest.”

 

“How do we know if we got the right person form the red devils,” said Moniwa.

 

“They have a devil tattoos on their arms, and back.” Said Naoi. “That is all you are all dismissed. You can go back to the party.” Naoi turns around and left leaving the captains in the room alone.

 

“Well you hear the man, let all go back.” Said kuroo. As he started too walked always. But stop when a hand got a hold of his shoulder.

 

“Hold on a minute kuroo.” Said Terushima. Kuroo looked irritation as he turns to look at the other man but change his face to a clam look when he was making eye contact with Terushima.

 

“Can I help you with something?” asked kuroo.

 

“Yeah, you can. Give me Sawamura. Or I will take him by force.” said Terushima. At that, all the captains stop walking and turn too looked at the two of them. To see what will happen next.

 

“Are you joking Terushima.” Said kuroo.

 

**

 

“Yaku. I don’t need you to go inside the restroom with me. Can you please just wait outside?” Said Daichi as he stops front of the door and turns to look at Yaku.

 

Yaku looked at him when he was thinking about it. He let out sigh and head to the wall. He looks back at Daichi. “I will give you 15 minutes if you take too long, I will go inside and check on you,” said Yaku

 

“Deal.” Said Daichi as he went inside the restroom. And the door behind him close. He heads to the sink to splash cold water on his face. What Kai said back there really put Daichi on edge. He was in a room full of criminals not only that he was kidnapped. He shouldn’t be thinking about having a good time but instead finding a way to escape this place. He needs to be alone even for a few moments. To let everything fall into place. Then when he was ready to think of a plan on how to run for his life.

 

“You sure don’t look so good.” Said a deep voice. Daichi turns around and was face to face with Matsukawa. Daichi glazed his eyes the other way. Which made Matsukawa smirk a little. Daichi still didn’t forget what he did in the hallway. “Mine telling me what bothering you?” asked the taller man.

 

“Nothing, now if you excuse me I have to go.” Said Daichi as he tried to make his way to the door, as he passed by him, but Matsukawa got his arm and pulled him back to the sink, blocking his way and hovering over the short man.  Lazy black eyes looking into dark brown eyes. Matsukawa doesn’t do anything for a moment, just kept on staring and blinking at Daichi, which made Daichi really uncomfortable. So he spoke up first.

 

“w-what?”

 

“Damn, your really are cute, where the hell did that cat find you,” he says.

 

Daichi was taken aback by Matsukawa words, he glazed his eyes down not wanting the other to see his blushing face, and he knew he was blushing because he could feel the heat on his cheeks. He didn’t know why but this guy made his knees weak. Maybe it was because what he did when they first meet.

 

“Oh, I don’t think I introduced myself when we first meet. Issei Matsukawa.” Said Matsukawa as he leans closer to Daichi face. “Now tell me your name.”

 

Daichi tried to move his head back but it hit the mirror behind him. Telling him that he was all the way back and can’t move back anymore, even if he wanted to. Matsukawa noticed this and lean in on him. Making Daichi look at him.

 

“S-Sawamura Daichi. Now can you back away a little? You are making me uneasy...” Said Daichi as he turns his head to the side not letting Matsukawa get any closer to his face. He still remembers what kuroo told him, of not letting anyone else get so close to him unless it was kuroo, and for some reason, daichi didn’t mind if kuroo was all up on his face, but he did mind when it was some other guy.

 

“Now that not fair. You let kuroo get so close to you. Even that Terushima bastard.” Said Matsukawa in a hurt voice. “At least give me a chance before you rejected me Daichi.” Matsukawa them move his left hand and put it under Daichi chin and made him face him. Daichi can feel the other man hot breath on him.

 

“Ahem. I’m sure he said to move always from him,” said Yaku his voice serious. Daichi tilted his head to the side a little and his eyes widen. When he noticed that Yaku had a gunpoint at the back of Matsukawa head. He then glances to look at the taller man and saw that he was unfazed by a gun being point at him. He looks like he was used to it which scared Daichi a little bit.

 

“Oh, one of Kuroo’s cats. And it’s a leader to finish it off, Yaku is your name right.” Said Matsukawa as he turns to look at Yaku but didn’t step always from Daichi his hand still on Daichi face. “can’t you see we are busy. You are ruining the moment.”

 

“I don’t care if I am. Get always from Sawamura or get shot in the head.” Said Yaku in a threating voice as he grips the gun a little.

 

“Try it and see what happens.”

 

Daichi was frozen. He didn’t know what he should do. He looked at Yaku as he still had his gun pointed at Matsukawa.  He then wonder did everyone at this party had a gun on them. Was he the only one without one? Well, it not like he need to carry one with him in the first place, but now he wondering if he should have one just in case he needs to. Just then Daichi catches Matsukawa right hand going to his pocket. And saw him pull out a knife. That when Daichi move without thinking.

 

It surprised him. It shocked Yaku. But the one who was more shocked was Matsukawa when he was pulled into what might have been a hug. His face hitting Daichi chest and Daichi putting his arms around Matsukawa head just to make sure Yaku didn’t shot him. Daichi then looked at Yaku and smile at him.

 

“Yaku. Can you wait outside? I will be out in 5 minutes.”

 

“But--.” Yaku stared but Daichi cut him off.

 

“Don’t worry I will be found. Please wait outside.”

 

Yaku put his gun down and looked at Daichi then at Matsukawa, he let out another sigh and he put his gun back where it belongs and turn to the door and started to walk out. He stops when he was halfway and looked at Daichi. “You better call me if something happens to understand or kuroo will kill me. If he found out something happens to you.” with that begin his last word he walked out of the bathroom. Daichi looked at the door as he shut itself and let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding in and was thinking about what just happen. They both stay in that position until Matsukawa spoke up, which told Daichi out of his train of thought.

 

“So are we going to stay like this forever or what? Not that I mind it.” Said Matsukawa his cheek a little red. At how close he was to Daichi. Daichi looked down at him.

 

“n-no…sorry… I… My body just moves on its own.” Said Daichi as he pulls Matsukawa always from him. Matsukawa finally moves always from him. Giving Daichi the chance to move closer to the door.

 

“I better go…” said Daichi as he was about to open the door. When Matsukawa grab his hand and turn him around. Daichi eyes widen when he saw how close their lips were. How close they were. One thing he knew is that Matsukawa was fast on his feet.

 

“I’m going to make you mine.” Said Matsukawa in a quiet voice. “So you better watch your back. Because next time we meet I won’t hold back. If I have to I will kidnap you.” Matsukawa moves away and head to the door and walked out. Leaving Daichi behind in the bathroom.  Yaku turn when he saw the door open he then glare at Matsukawa who just smirk at him as he walked back to the dining hall. Yaku then turns to the bathroom and head inside. That when he saw Daichi just standing there his back facing Yaku. He heads to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Which made Daichi jump a little and turn to look at Yaku.

 

“You okay?” Yaku asked showing concern as he saw how uneasy Daichi was. “What did he do to you?”

 

Daichi faces turn red when he remembers what Matsukawa said to him. He then turns to look at Yaku. “He didn’t do anything. He just talks to me and left…that all.” said Daichi as he heads to the door.

 

“You sure? He didn’t do anything to you,” said Yaku.

 

“Yes, he just said something and left. Come on let go back before Kai also starts to worry.” Said Daichi as his head out. Yaku didn’t say anything else and followed Daichi out of the restroom. He really wanted to know what the gangster from Aobajosai said to the young man, but if he didn’t want to talk about it. Yaku wasn’t going to push him. But he was going to tell kuroo what happens. After all, he couldn’t keep this from him if he did kuroo would kill him from doing so.

 

**

 

“Why the hell are you smiling like that when you coming from the bathroom.” Said Iwaizumi.

 

“Was it that good of a shit?” Teased Hanamaki. Iwaizumi just gave him a disgusted look. Which made Hanamaki laugh. Matsukawa just smiles at them and sat down on his chair. He wasn’t even paying attention to what they were talking about. His mind only thinking about what happened in the restroom. And what he said to Daichi as he left the restroom.

 

He glances to the left when he saw Daichi and Yaku coming back from the bathroom. He grins when he and Daichi made eye contact and let out a small laugh when Daichi looked always at him and head to the Nekoma’s table.

 

“He really is cute.” Said Matsukawa. Iwaizumi looked at him confused but then he followed his gaze and saw who he was talking about. He saw how Daichi was talking to some of the Nekoma members and how they laugh about something. He also smiles when he saw the big smile on Daichi face.

 

“Yeah, he is.” Iwaizumi said out loud. Which made Matsukawa look at him and grin. Iwaizumi just glare at him. “Shut up. I won’t lose him to you.”

 

“I was going to say the same thing, but I think I’m one step ahead of you already.” Says Matsukawa as he turns to talk to Hanamaki leaving Iwaizumi confused about what Matsukawa was talking about.

 

**

 

“Does my face look like I was joking kuroo?” Terushima said in a serious voice.

 

“I don’t know. You always fool around so it hard to tell when you serious or fooling around.” kuroo said in a playful voice but his eyes were cold as ice.

 

“Wait… Terushima are you asking for a fight here?” asked bokuto as he butted in. both of them looked at the grey hair man.

 

“What if I am?” Said Terushima. At that, everyone in the room went quiet. That when kuroo let out a laugh and slowly walked to Terushima. He places a hand on his shoulder and gave him a close-eye smile. Terushima looked at him confused. He was about to say something. But one second he was looking at kuroo face to face, and the other second kuroo was looking down at him. His eyes widen. He dropped to the floor without him realizing it. That when kuroo knee down next to his ears and spoke so only he could hear and no one else.

 

“Get close to what belongs to me and I promise you. You won’t live to see tomorrow.” Kuroo is in a harsh cold voice. “So watch yourself. I can… no, I will make your death look like an accented.”

 

With that kuroo got up and head out of the door, leaving behind a confused group of men and an unfazed Terushima. Moniwa was the one to walk up to the young man and reach out his hand a concerned look on his face.

 

“Terushima, are you okay?” asked Moniwa.

 

Terushima looked at him and smile as he reaches out his hand to help him up. He dusts himself off and looked back at Moniwa. “Don’t worry I’m fine. To be honest I was somewhat expecting kuroo to do something like that.”

 

“You’re lucky he didn’t kill you on the spot. I’m sure he had a gun on him ready to shot,” said Daishio a smirk on his face.

 

“That wouldn’t be a surprised Daishio. We all have guns on us.” Ushijima stated, totally not understanding the joke Daishio was making.

“You sure are fun parties…” says Oikawa.

 

“This isn’t a party Oikawa, but a dinner.” Ushijima questioned, “I thought we all knew that.” Oikawa groaned.

 

“Ushijima, it better if you go back to the dining hall…” Moniwa stated.Ushijima just looked at Moniwa but still head out to the door. After that, the other captains follow. Terushima and Oikawa begin the last ones to leave. Oikawa turns to the blonde and smiles.

 

“I don’t know what you see in Daichi. But I won’t let you take him after all I have some of my men high over heel for him so I won’t let anyone else take him. So just like kuroo said to watch you’re back or you won’t live to see tomorrow. Teru-chan~” Oikawa sang as he left. Terushima let out a laugh.

 

“So there more guys after him. Things will start to get interesting here. But just because they try to threaten to kill me. Doesn’t mean they will  stop me from going after what I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so now there stuff that going to happen. what is kuroo going to do so no one can get close to Daichi. find out in the next chapter!!


	7. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daichi get to know why he was kidnapped in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!  
> here another chapter.  
> so it's not that long of a chapter but I hope you enjoy it.  
> okay that it have fun reading.

“Hey! Kuroo hold up man!!” yelled bokuto as he tried to catch up to his friend, but kuroo was walking to fast. So bokuto had no choice but to run to him. which he regrets because the minute he touches kuroo shoulder the taller man turn around point a gun right at bokuto face. You could see the desire to kill in those gold eyes. Bokuto put his hand up as quickly as possible.

 

“Chill man, it’s just me.” spoke bokuto in a serious tone. Kuroo blinks a couple of times, he then moves away from bokuto and put his gun back on safety and put it away. He let out a sigh of frustrated as he turns to look at bokuto.

 

“Sorry, Bo. I didn’t mean to do that to you.” replied kuroo in a low voice

 

“Nah, it cool. I know you just got heated for what that Terushima guy said. I mean I would too if anyone tried to take Akaashi from me.”

 

“That fucker. Thinks he can just say that. Like hell, I would give Sawamura to him or anyone. He mine and mine alone.” Kuroo scowls.

 

Bokuto let out a laugh. Which made kuroo glance at him with a questioned looked into his eyes. Thinking what he said was so funny. Bokuto calm down his laugh when he felt eyes on him and turn too looked at kuroo.

 

“Your possessive side is showing, I don’t think Sawamura would like to see this side of you.” laughed bokuto. “Come on let hurry back to the party. At least there you can watch your Sawamura, and protect him.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right about that.” Answered kuroo.

 

 

**

 

“Sorry I took too long.” Said kuroo as he arrives at Daichi table. He noticed that Daichi was alone. “Where are Kai and Yaku?”

 

“Oh dont worry it’s okay, and Yaku went to hit someone name Lev for doing something stupid and Kai said he was going to the bathroom.”

 

Kuroo nodded his head and sat next to Daichi. “So did you enjoy yourself?”

 

“Yeah, I got to know more about Kai and Yaku. The food was good, but I am getting a little tired.” Said Daichi.

 

“Oh, then we can leave if you want to.” said kuroo as he got up from his seat.

 

“We? But you just got back, don’t you want to enjoy the party a little longer?” asked Daichi.

 

“Well, I would like to stay but if you’re not here then it no fun also I’m not going to let you go alone, for all I know you still might want to escape.” Kuroo grinned. “So I’m going everywhere you’re going.” Daichi just gave him a look but didn’t argue back with the taller man, instead, he got up from his chair and followed kuroo out the dining hall.

 

There was two reason why kuroo was leaving with Daichi. One begins that Daichi might want to try and escape when everyone is so busy at the party. This would be a perfect time for Daichi to leave if he wanted to and no one would know until the next day. The other reason was so no one tries to follow the short man to his room and try to do something to him first.

 

Kuroo would kill everyone or anyone who tried to get their hand on Daichi. He wouldn’t think twice, he would become the monster he is known as if someone hurt the man he been in love with for a long time. It was because of their first time meeting that kuroo fell for Daichi. It just hurt kuroo when daichi couldn’t remember who he was. Well he wouldn’t blame him they did only meet one day and that was at night, But still kuroo couldn’t forget what daichi did for him. So he made it his plan to find daichi and make him his.

 

“Well. Here we are kuroo.” Said daichi in a quiet voice and he open his door and walked in. he turn around to look at kuroo one last time. “Goodnight-.” before daichi could finish talking kuroo push him into the room and close the door behind them.  Daichi was going to say something, but stop when he felt something warm on his lips, his eyes widen when he saw that it was kuroo who was kissing him, daichi tried to pull always he told himself that this shouldn’t be happening, that it was a mistake, but he couldn’t find himself able to pull away from kuroo, he did the opposite and pull kuroo to deep the kiss.

 

Kuroo on the other hand was shocked that daichi was actually kissing him back, he thought that daichi was going to punch him or push him away, but was he wrong, that when an idea pop into his mind a smirk taking over his lips. He pulled a little away from daichi face and bite the other’s  lips and heard a moan coming out of the short man lips that when kuroo took his chance and  stick his tongue into the other mouth.

 

Both of them closing their eyes as they enjoy this moment they were having, but the moment was ruin when both of them heard some voice outside daichi’s door passing by, so daichi  surprise by th noise with all his strength pushed kuroo away from him. Kuroo was also shock he didn’t have much time thinking how he could stop himself from falling to the floor, when daichi push him.

 

Daichi looked down at him, you could see the how nervous the other was. “Maybe you should leave…” daichi mumbled. Kuroo was about to say something when daichi beat him to it. “I won’t try to escape…I will be here the next day…”

 

“Okay. I will trust your words…” replied kuroo as he got up from the floor and head to the door. He turn to look at daichi who had his head down.  Kuroo thought if he should say something but kept his mouth shut and left the room. Leaving daichi alone in the big room.

 

Once kuroo was inside his room, he headed to his bed and fell on it. Face first. He let out a groaning noise. He wanted to slap himself. Why did he kiss daichi out of nowhere, not that he hate it, and it also look like daichi didn’t hate it. Kuroo let out a smile. He actually kiss him. Kuroo high five himself and gave himself a patted on the back.

 

Kuroo touch his lips. He could still feel daichi warm and soft lips on his. Maybe he should tell his good news about this to Kenma or bokuto. That when an evil smirk appeared on the black hair man, maybe he should rub it in on the three idiots that he kiss daichi, before them, but he shake off that thought it better if he didn’t say a word to them. Who knows what they might do to get close to daichi body.

 

Unlike kuroo, daichi was still shocked about the kiss, he didn’t know what took over him, but his face got red when kuroo left his room, that when daichi head to the bathroom and put water on his face to try and clam down the blush on his cheek. But he still felt the warmness of Kuroo’s lips on him. The way those golden eyes stared at him and the smirk that appeared on his lips when he bite his lips. Daichi really wanted to hide in a hole and die. He didn’t know if he could look at kuroo face ever again after that. He thought he should at least sleep this night off.

 

**

 

“Oh your back oikawa.” Said Iwaizumi as the other man took a sit next to him. “How did the meeting go?”

 

“Looks like there some rats in the areas.” Said oikawa. “We will have to do a full search in our territory to find unwanted guest.”

 

“So when will we have the meet to tell all our men?” Matsukawa added in.

 

“In the morning. So we are leaving already gentlemen.” Said oikawa as he got up and his men followed him. “If we get those rats first. We can be a head of everyone.”

 

“You really hate to lose or be in last place. Huh.” Noted Iwaizumi.

 

“Shut up. Iwa-chan. At least I’m not after someone else prey.” Oikawa commented which got him to get a jab to his side. Oikawa cried out in pain and fell to the ground. His team leaving him there.

 

“Just stay there and die.” Ordered Iwaisumi. Matsukawa and Hanamaki trying their best to not laugh to hard. It wasn’t until Kindaichi head to check if his boss was okay and help him get up to head with the rest of the group.

 

“Looks like Aobajosai is leaving.” Said Kenma as he watch them all leave. “Should I tell kuroo?” he turn to look at Yamamoto who was watching the gang leave the front gate.

 

“I heard from Yaku-san that kuroo left already to bed with Sawamura-san. So tell him tomorrow in the morning.” Said Yamamoto as he look back at the short man. Kenma just gave him a look of not wanting to wait that long. So Yamamoto just sigh. “Or you can just text him now, and also tell him that Johenji is still here.”

 

“Lev and Invoko are looking after them right.” Said Kenma as he was sending the text to kuroo. He glance up to see Yamamoto nodded at him.

 

“Yeah, but I wonder why he wanted us just to watch those two… you don’t think they are planning something.” Yamamoto asked.

 

“No, I don’t think it that serious. Kuroo just being a little shit.” Kenma finished texting kuroo and was now playing a game. Yamamoto just looked at him a little confused not really understanding  what Kenma said but he didn’t pay much mind to it and looked back at Aobajosai as they leave with their sport cars

 

 

**

Daichi got woke up by someone opening his door, he slowly open his eyes to see that it was just a maid leaving him breakfast, she left when she put everything on the table. Daichi got up from the bed and head to the bathroom.

 

Once daichi was down in the bathroom and was dress in clothes, he sat down at the table and look down at the food. It was Pancakes, Biscuits, Sausage and French toast. He had green tea and coffee as well. It was a lot of food for one person, but daichi did it a lot so it was just right for him. So he started to eat.

 

Once daichi was done eating he head to the front door. And stop his hand from landing on the door handle. He thought back to what kuroo said that the door will no longer be locked. Could he trust what the taller man told him, or was it just a lie. Daichi took a deep breath only one way to find out he told himself as he put his hand on the handle and pulled the door open.

 

To daichi surprise the door open and he saw the hallway. Once he step out he close the door behind him. Form the corner of his eyes he saw someone waiting on the side of the door. He jump always out of instinct.  The man was an average height, a small build, and has an unsteady posture. He has many outstanding features, including his cat-like golden eyes and blonde hair with black roots. His hair remind daichi of Pudding. He had a videogame in his hand.

“It’s good to see you are still here. Sawamura-san.” Said the man in a quiet voice not taking his eyes off his game. “It would be a pain if you ran away.” At that the young man took his eyes off of his game and start at daichi. Daichi back away when he saw something in the other’s eyes but he couldn’t tell what it was.

“My name is Kenma Kozume, we haven’t meet yet, so kuroo wanted me to get you, so we could finally meet. Follow me please.” Said Kenma as he started too walked away.

“Ahhh, sawamura daichi…nice to meet you.” said daichi as he follow him.

“I already know who you are sawamura-san.” Said Kenma “everyone knows who you are.”

“Really now…I don’t know how I feel about that… but I can’t blame them after all I tried to escape a lot of times” said daichi in a low voice.

“Well that one reason, but it’s all cause of kuroo…he doesn’t stop talking about you…it annoying.”

“Oh what does he say about me…Kozume-san.” Daichi asked. But he didn’t know if it was a good idea he got the feeling that Kenma doesn’t like to talk and he also looked like he didn’t want to be anywhere near him.

“Kenma is fine.” Said Kenma. “And he says things that I don’t want to repeat. So it best if you ask him yourself.”

“Oh. Okay.” said daichi a little uneasy if he should ask or not.

“Here we are. The red room. Kuroo inside…go on sawamura-san.”

Daichi nodded and he made his way to the door. He open it only to me meet with unfamiliar faces. Expect for kuroo and Naoi-san. Kuroo wave at hand at him to sit next to him. so daichi head to kuroo side.

“kenam you come in here too. Your also need!” yelled kuroo.

“cant you tell kai or yaku… this is to much for me to do.”

“what are you saying your Nekoma’s brain! No come sit down.”

Kenma let out a sigh and headed inside and took a seat on kuroo left side while daichi took the right side. Daichi looked around. he had a feeling he shouldn’t be in here.

“don’t worry sawamura-kun. You are wlcome in here.” Said nekomata. Daichi looked at the old man. And gave him a shy smile. “after all kuroo and I thought it would be a good idea.” At that daichi looked at kuroo who grin at him.

“and I’m telling you two that it not a good idea.” Declared noai. Daichi looked at him confused. So naoi turn to him. “sawamura-kun… do you know what going on right now?”

“no..sir..kenma…was just waiting outside my door and tole me to follow me.” said daichi. Naoi glance at kenam, and kenam turn away from the others eyes.

“Kenma did you tell him anything?”

“kuroo said not too…”

“what the big deal? Anyways” bokuto butted in. Akaashi let out a sigh and put his hand on his shoulder. Bokuto looked back at him. “what is it Akaashi?”

“bokuto-san…please don’t butt in.”

“huh why??”

“bokuto-san…the big deal about this is that sawamura-san  isn’t a gang member, he has no reason to be in this meeting but thses two idoits aren’t listen to me.” noai said as he point at both kuroo and nekomata who were smileing at him.

“so that the big deal…huh. Then why not just have sawamura-san become a member. Problem solve.” Everyone expect. Kuroo and nekomata face palm. Daichi was to frozen to move at all as he took everything in.

“That not a bad idea.” Said kuroo. Naoi just gave him an unpleasant look. Which kuroo ignored, he looked back at nekomata. “what do you say boss.”

“you  know I will keep an open mind, but it all depends on sawamura-kun after all. I won’t just force someone to join my gang, after all this isn’t a game. Kuroo you of all people should know that.”

At that everyone looked at daichi. Sawamura didn’t like so much attention on him so he looked down, he looked up again when he left a hand on  his shoulder only to see that it was kuroo giving giving him what look like hopeful eyes. Just then something pop in daichi mind.

“Can you first answer me some questions.” Daichi spoke up looking at nekomata who nodded his head. “Why was I kidnapped? I’m just a normal guy, I have no busy with the yakuza what so ever, nor does my family have business with this wolrd…”

“Oh, so they haven’t told you?” said nekomata sounding surprise. “Tetsu, I thought you already confess to him. Which is why I allowed him to come in this room.”

“Confess what?” daichi asked as he turn to kuroo. Kuroo was giving him a nervous smile then glare at the old man. Nekomata just let out a low laugh and open his cat-like eyes a looking right at daichi. Daichi felt shivers run down his spine. Giving the old man appearance, daichi knew that he shouldn’t  be someone to mess with.

“then I guess you and tetsu need to have a chat- frist before you  hear about this meet. Go on you two can leave. You can come back to give me your answer.”

“hey. Hold up I didn’t agree to this.” Kuroo spoke up.

“and I didn’t agree to have an inccent person in this meeting.”

“okay your right bout that…sawamura, would you like to go on a walk with me.” kuroo said. Daichi didn’t have time to answer when kuroo just got his hand and pull him out of the chiar and they head to the door. And left.

“this isn’t going to end well, you know that right nekomata-san.” Said naoi as he looked back at the old man. Who was just smriking at him.

“let see what happen after this meeting. Okay gentlemen. Let it go with this meeting. Kenma get off your phone, you have to listen to this too.”

“this is a waste of time…” said Kenma as he put his phone away. “you could just told sawamura-san why he here yourself. Everyone in this room already knows why. After all we all have been part of kuroo plan to begin with.”

“Yeah, but I want sawamura-san to hear from kuroo himself, but giving kuroo nature I’m pretty sure this isn’t going to end well.”

“Is that what you wanted?” asked Kenma. Nekomata didn’t answer but let out a small laugh. Which was all Kenma needed to get the answer he wanted.

**

Kuroo was walking fast to his room, he was still holding on to daichi’s hand not letting go. Daichi could feel how tight the other man was holding him and it was starting to hurt. He tried to pull his hand always from the taller man, but kuroo just hold it tighter on him. Daichi couldn’t take it so he stop walking making kuroo stop and turn to look at him.

“What wrong?” kuroo spoke.

“Your holding too tight on my hand…it was starting to hurt…” daichi answered.

Kuroo looked down and saw that he was holding onto daichi a little harder than normal. So he pull his hand always from daichi and saw that daichi wrist was a little bit red. He felt bad about it. He might have been deep in thought thinking of a way to explain to daichi why he was here in the first place.

“Kuroo…why am I here.” Said daichi which got kuroo out of his crazy thoughts in his head, he look back at daichi. Looking in to those big brown eyes. Kuroo let out a sigh. He looked up and saw that they made it to his room on time.

“Come inside my room, I will explain everything here.” Said kuroo in a quiet voice as he open his door and let daichi walked in first. Once they were both inside kuroo made sure he close the door and walked to a table that kuroo had in his room. He monition daichi to take a seat. Which the short man did.

“aww, man…haha this is going to be hard to say.” Said kuroo. As he nervously looked anywhere but daichi.

“your not just a newbie are you.” daichi spoke up. Kuroo glance at him. “you are much higher than that right.”

“yeah, much higher then  a newbie. sorry for hiding that from you.” Said kuroo.

“well, your not the only one, everyone here hiding something from me.” daichi said in a joking voice, even thought his face didn’t look like he was joking at all. “you can start from the beginning we have all day after all. unless you need to go back to your meeting.”

“oh, no Kenma can fill me up on it later.” Said kuroo. “well im not going to start from the beginning cause we will be staying here much longer then we really have to so I will just say some facts.”

“okay. Go on.”

“im some what next in line to become the boss of this yakuza gang. So you can say im like the co-boss or something like that. And the reason you are here is because I have been looking for you. and looks like one drunk night I told the old man, and he got some of the men to look for you and they found you and brought you here. Saying something like you are my present…”

“you’re the reason why I got kidnapped?” daichi said in a surpise voice. “and to top it off you’re the co-boss? And also why have you been looking for me? did I do something to you in the past.” Said daichi in a uneasy voice. Kuroo looked at him and smile.

“yeah. You did do something to me.” said kuroo as he lean closer to daichi from over the table, daichi moved always, but kuroo hand got his chin and kept him in place.

“you stole something really  important from me.” he said in a husky voice. Which made daichi face turn red.

“w-what would that be? “ sttuered daichi.

“my heart.”  Said kuroo as he lean in to kiss daichi on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah Daichi knows why he got kidnapped. now what gonna happen next?!?!?  
> you just have to wait and find out  
> sorry for being gone just been really busy. didn't even got time to upload some chapters for some of my other stories. but I'm happy that I did for this one.  
> well I hope you enjoy it. tell me what you think about it.  
>  Also if there are mistakes I will fixs them later I wrote this on my phone lol.  
> MKAY BYE!!

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you guys think??  
> I don't know when I will have time to post again but I will post when I'm not that so busy so please have some patience for this story


End file.
